Dysfunctional Family
by commatocche
Summary: aku gonta-ganti pacar terus, terlalu lancang mulutmu bilang aku playboy. /Warning inside! Rate M  no lemon or violence, just not suitable words for child / RnR if you don't mind.


A/N : Err, begitu ada ide —dengarin dysfunctional family nya Cinema Bizarre , langsung buka laptop dan ngetik. Ya, ini dodol banget emang. Tapi bodo. Yang penting puas udah nyalurin ide walau gak penting.

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Sasuke U & U. Naruto

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Bahasa kasar. EYD hancur. Alur gaje mungkin. TYPO(s). Abal. Ini Rate M bukan karena adegan dewasa atau kekerasan. Tapi karena bahasa yang bukan buat anak-anak.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BABY!**

Dysfunctional Family

Kau tahu? Pacaran itu masa mencari pendamping hidup. Jadi bila aku gonta-ganti pacar terus, terlalu lancang mulutmu bilang aku playboy. Disamping itu, peduli setan apa katamu.

Ini aku. Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku? Oh aku Uchiha Sasuke , brengsek! Kenapa? Kalian tidak terima aku katai seperti itu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah cukup sopan, binal! Wah? Marah? Ah, berarti kau salah satu manusia binal bila merasa.

Ya, dari namaku saja kalian sudah pasti tahu aku seorang laki-laki. Nenek-nenek idiot kepeleset kulit pisang saja tahu, IQ jongkok! Kenapa? Tidak terima lagi? Kenyataan memang pahit.

Aku seorang sempurna. Apa? Tidak ada satu pun orang yang sempurna? Mati saja kau dengan naifmu itu. Hn? Kau mengumpamakan dengan tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini eh? Keparat. Tutup saja mulutmu. Banyak yang mustahil di dunia ini bodoh. Apa bisa seorang anak-anak berusia 5 tahun menyusul umur orangtuanya yang sudah berumur lebih dari 30 tahun huh? Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Apa ku bilang.

Tadi aku bicara kalau aku sempurna kan? Tentu saja. Apa yang aku tak punya? Tampangku sempurna. Kaum hawa dan adam yang kotor di luar sana tergila-gila padaku.

Lalu ke otak. Hei _kawan_, siapa yang tidak mengenal kaum Uchiha dengan kejeniusannya? Mati saja kau kalau tidak tahu.

Harta. Apapun yang ingin ku beli dengan hartaku yang tak tahu berapa banyaknya. Huh? Dari warisan? Gigit saja urat nadimu kalau kau pikir seperti itu. Kekayaanku dari hasil otakku sendiri, bodoh!

Sempurna bukan? Hn. Belum eh karena aku tidak punya teman? Kesepian maksudmu? Mereka semua tak lebih dari penjilat. Kau cukup berteman saja dengan dirimu sendiri atau mungkin….keluargamu. Sialnya, keluargaku sudah meninggal semua karena dibantai oleh si sulung biadab itu. Oh ya? Berarti dia masih hidup? Aku telah membunuhnya. Ya benar aku membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku juga mencongkel matanya dan kini mata itu berenang di toples yang ada di lemari kamarku.

Gitu? Jadi keluarga pun tak pantas jadi teman? Tumben kau pintar.

Lalu apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi? Demi Tuhan, pemikiranmu sempit sekali bodoh. Kau pikir otak saja bisa menghasilkan kekayaan yang seperti ku miliki? Sosialisasi nomor 1 bodoh! Oh, benar sekali aku buruk dalam berbicara. Tapi aku tak bodoh untuk bicara kasar kepada orang-orang itu—sumber penghasilanku. Kenapa? Licik? Apa kau baru tahu manusia itu licik eh? Hidup emang kejam. Manusia hanya pemain drama di dunia yang fana ini. Dan tugasmu mainkan drama itu dengan baik deperti yang ku lakukan sekarang. Kenapa? Bisa masuk neraka? Neraka sudah penuh.

Tapi aku punya banyak pacar. Protes? Apa karena ku bilang aku tidak punya teman, tapi bisa punya (banyak)pacar yang di bilang orang-orang bodoh di luar sana pacar itu lebih dari teman? Aneh begitu?

Pacar bagiku hanya pemuas nafsu. Aku brengsek? Tepat sekali. Kau bilang aku maniak sex? Sex itu nikmat,_ virgin_. Coba dan rasakan, aku bertaruh kau ketagihan.

Sekarang aku masih SMA. Apa? Kau kaget? Aku tidak suka bercanda. Kalau kau pikir hanya orang-orang yang sudah tamat sekolah saja yang bisapunya perusahaan dimana-mana, dosamu terlalu besar bajingan.

Kau bingung bagaimana aku mengatur waktuku?

Hn. Pagi sekolah. Brengsek-brengsek begini aku tidak pernah absen. Oh mungkin pernah saat aku lagi tanggung bercinta. Aku bilang saja ada cacar sialan di kulitku.

Lalu siang. Aku bekerja. Dan malamnya aku bersex ria. Dan 1 hal lagi, penghasilanku juga berasal dari sex. Oh? Aku rendahan menjual diri? Pfft, tidak. Akulah yang di puaskan dan aku juga yang dapat bayaran. Orang-orang kaya raya najis itu mendapatkan kehormatan besar telah ku izinkan menyentuh diriku. Apalagi memasuki diriku. Huh? Aku dimasuki? Bukan memasuki? Aku_ gay_. Well. Apa? Hina? Ckckckckck punya sesama jenisku lebih nikmat bodoh.  
>Takut terkena penyakit kelamin dan yang sejenisnya? Jangan kekanakan. Kalau terkena anggap saja kau sial. Mentok-mentok kau akan mati cepat atau lambat. Dan mengantri untuk menginap di dasar neraka sana. Oh ya, tadi ku bilang neraka sudah penuh? Makanya aku bilang antri kritikus idiot.<p>

Kau mau tahu sejak kapan aku melakukan sex? Sejak duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Dulu aku bermain dengan lawan jenisku—wanita –wanita jalang itu.  
>Memasuki 3 SMA aku bosan 'memasuki' tempat yang sama terus, dan aku ingin merasakan ingin 'dimasuki'.Jangan bilang orientasi seksualku menyimpang. Salah. Yang benar tindakan seksualku.<p>

Pacarku—mantan pacarku. Mungkin bisa dibuat daftar seperti daftar aku tak ingat siapa saja. Tak penting. Yang aku ingat hanya beberapa saja.

Satu. Gadis jalang berambut pink. Aku putus dengannya karena rambutnya yang pink itu menyilaukan mataku.  
>Dua. Gadis pemalu berambut indigo. Dia manis tapi aku muak dengan sifat pemalu sialannya itu, apalagi saat bercinta.<br>Tiga. Pemuda tampan berambut panjang. Aku cinta kepunyaannya. Besar. Sangat memuaskan. Tapi keparat itu —pria brengsek tanpa alis itu—telah merebutnya dariku.  
>Empat. Lelaki homo itu, yang telah merebut mata lavender dari genggamanku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan si pria berambut <em>maroon<em> itu. Usai bercinta dengannya, aku membunuhnya—mencium biibirnya dengan sangat beringas hingga si keparat itu kehabisan nafas—  
>Menyedihkan sekali dia.<br>Lima. Aku memacari pria tampan bernama Suigetsu yang ku temui di _gayclub_ malam itu. Tapi sayang, dia tewas karena overdosis.  
>Dan yang terakhir. Yang hampir tak bisa ku 'lupakan'.Dia investorku. Pria dewasa bermasker. Punya mata yang sama denganku. Setiap kali usai bercinta dengannya, aku tertidur dan bermimpiindah. Sungguh <em>service<em> yang mengagumkan. Memuaskan seluruh hasratku dan melemparku ke tempat yang terlalu indah untuk dijangkau. Aku pisah dengannya karena dia lumpuh akibat kecelakaan. Lupuh. Tentu tak bisa sex. Jadi ku buang saja dia.

Tapi sekarang. Entah Tuhan mana yang mengirimkan malaikat manis ini kepadaku. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di kiri dan kanan pipinya. Mata penjerat secerah biru langit itu. Bibir semerah _cherry _yang _sexy_ menggoda itu untuk disentuh itu. Kulit tan mulusnya. Dan lekuk tubuh menggoda iman itu—menyuruh siapa saja unutk melindunginya—

Ya. Dia Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Adik kelasku yang telah menyadarkan dan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tak tahu, apa yang ada di dalam dirinya yang membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya begitu sempurna di mataku.

Aku jatuh hati pertama kali aku merasakan aku mencintai seseorang dengan tulus.

Sangat teramat tak mudah mendapatkannya kawan. 2 tahun ku habiskan waktuku untuk mendapatkannya. Membuktikan padanya bahwa aku sungguh sayang padanya. Cinta padanya. _Cheesy_ memang. Tapi, saat kau bicara tentang cinta semuanya akan terliihat sangat tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan. Seolah kau seorang idiot. Itu karena kau **sedang** tidak merasakannya saja, brengsek.

Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Sekarang aku tengah bersamanya. Dia bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Dan kami akan hidup bahagia. Aku dan dia adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia ini. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sungguh sayang padanya. Dia milikku.

FIN

.

.

—OK. Ketik begitu ide ngalir. Got a badmoodin a sudden to check this. Sorry for much typo. Thanks for reading. Mind to review?

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.


End file.
